One Last Chance, Dont Wait
by inufan776
Summary: Hinata lost her chance to sweep Naruto off his feet. He's taken, engaged. It was her goal, her reason for living. Its all gone down the drain.NEVER MIND I LL TRY TO GET MY NEXT CH UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!Muahahaha :choke: *cough* I am okay! *faints*
1. It all begins

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto

"N-n-n-naruto kun is that you!???"

Hinata had fallen asleep hard last night after drowning her sorrows in sake and tequila shots after finding out that she had missed her chance. Sakura was engaged to Naruto. She was so devastated when she found out that suicide thoughts passed through her brain. She was still a little hung over.

'Maybe this is a hallucination? That's it my mind is conjuring up his image to console me.'

"Hinata? You okay? I heard you got drunk last night I was coming to make sure you had made it home." Naruto said waving his hand in her face.

Hinata finally got around to look around at her surroundings and noticed that she had fallen asleep in her bra and boy shorts.

"EEEPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She yanked up the sheet to her chin as a blush grew across her cheeks.

'Why am I embarrassed? It's a hallucination. Isn't it? Oh! A hallucination wouldn't have chakra!'

She activated her byakugan, the muscles and veins in her eyes tensing. While in that state a thought passed through Naruto's mind.

'She looks cute like that all embarrassed and stuff. No!!! I'm engaged!!!'

A blush started to creep on to Naruto's face so he swiftly turned around and faced the other way.

She saw chakra. It wasn't a hallucination. He saw her half naked. Oh my…

Hinata's blush deepened to a dark crimson. It was still dark in Hinata's room at the Hyuuga compound. The sun had not risen and it was about 4 am, he couldn't see the blush that much.

"N-n-n-naruto kun? Is that you?' she said half expecting him to turn into Kiba and yell Gotcha!

"Yeah its me who else would it be? Kiba?"

"Ha ha ha…no just checking" she said shakily.

"So your okay?"

"Yeah. A little umm sick but that's………normal………"

"Oh ok"

" Y-Y-You can go if you want"

" Are you trying to kick me out?"

"N-N-N-N-o!"

" Well it is sorta early I should go…" Naruto said looking out her window.

" O-O-O-kay naruto-san"

'San? Since when has Hinata called me san?' was the only thought that went **through** Naruto's mind.

" Well…bye…"

"Bye Naruto-san" Hinata said a little bit of courage in her voice. Why should she be nervous its not like she has a chance any more. They could be friends if she really tried.

"Naruto? Would you like to go get ramen with me?"

"Sure! Ramen! When?"

"M-M-Maybe lunch today? Can you come?"

"My mission isn't till tomorrow so I can come!"

"So 1 pm want to meet?"

"Sure we'll meet at Ichiraku's"'

"Okay"

"Bye!"

"Bye Naruto-san"

He poofed out of sight and Hinata slowly crept into a fitful sleep.

**Naruto's POV 11 am.**

He was still wandering around after training ended at 9 am. He had never gotten back to sleep after going to see Hinata. He was still mulling over the fact that she had started calling him –san. She had never done that since the first day she had met him.

Flash back

Naruto was standing in front of Hinata his signature grin pasted on his face.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he said in his bright orange jump suit.

"H-h-h-hello Naruto-san, I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga."

"What's up with –san? Nobody's ever called me that!"

" Sorry N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-k-kun"

"It's okay! Wanna go get ramen?"

"O-o-o-okay!"

End flash back 


	2. In a fog

**a/n I really need some feed back so please review!!!!!**

**P.S sry school started………………..**

Hinata's pov

It was 11 am. She still hadn't left her room or her bed. She was lying down looking straight up at the ceiling. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of him. Uzumaki. She never went back to sleep after he came to check on her. She was still in awe of his perfect toned, but not ripped, body. In awe of his big cerulean eyes staring into her pale ones. She still loved him. That much was obvious.

Hinata was going to be late for her private session with Hiashi. He was still disgraced with her lack of ability in the Hyuuga arts. Hanabi was still probably going to end up heir to the title, but none of that mattered now. Naruto was the focus of all her creative energy. She wanted him to think the same way about her as she did about him. Her mind became overcome with thought and plans of how to make him do just that. Some of which Sakura didn't end up alive.

She was startled out of her daze by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hinata-san, Hiashi is waiting for you"

"Tell him I'm sick or something…….."

"Miss Hyuuga I'm sorry but I was instructed to bring you to him no matter what."

"Ughhhhh!"

**Naruto's pov**

"Damn it!"

Naruto had once again forgotten about his date with Sakura. They were engaged yet they still went on dates like they had just met. Sakura had already bugged him once or twice about the wedding arrangements. Naruto was starting to get why Shikamaru had been in such a bad mood after he proposed. Ino supposedly was worse than Sakura. Well seeing as her voice was much higher than Sakura's it wasn't hard to imagine.

Naruto was running full speed towards the brunch buffet place that he was supposed to be at.

He was 10 minuets late and Sakura was already pacing out side. The only thought in his mind was 'Oh Boy……'


	3. consciousness

**A/N im trying to make up for the late and super short update school started and I've been busy**

"WHAT THE FU-GOD DAMN YOU!!!!!!HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!!!?" Sakura screamed

"Sorry but…What! I'm only ten minuets late!" Naruto said in submission.

"TEN MINUTES!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HALF AN HOUR!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

!!!!!!BOOM!!!!!!!

After the smoke cleared the scene was this. Naruto had done a face plant into the ground with his feet in the air. He struggled for a while and finally got right side up, but he was still on his butt. He just sat there and looked up at Sakura with a confused look. Then he passed out right then on the side walk.

**Out cold Naruto pov**

**Dream**

It was one of his Kyuubi talk to dreams while he was out of it. He had learned the path through the world in his mind, memorized it from going there so often lately. Naruto had been put on a whole bunch of tough missions lately, including the one where he proposed. This was where he had debated what to say to Sakura. This was where the Kyuubi told him the enemy's weaknesses. This was the control base for all those times he ended up saving people, with or without the Kyuubi's help.

He walked right into the room with the Kyuubi. Since the battle with Pein the seal in the cage started ripping. Not more than maybe two years the Kyuubi would have a chance to take control and transform him. That was his little secret. That was why he was moving so fast in his life, trying to cram a lifetime of happiness into the time he had left. It wasn't working. He was now starting to be afraid of becoming controlled by not one thin but two. Sakura had hit him many times since he had proposed.

He had thought that would end but it wasn't. every little screw up, every little mistake would cost him either his consciousness for a few hours or a crack in his scull that would last forever.

But most of all it was starting to cost him his confidence, his sense of reality.


	4. Uh Oh!

A/n: ok my fans (like I have any) I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I basically died off the face of the earth to you guys didn't I…..sorry…………………………………..*pout*

Disclaimer: this is sooo stupid but I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does….lucky! I wish I did. But too bad I am still a young and stupid teen.

Naruto was waking up. Strangely he didn't recognize his surrounding. Not his house, not Sakura's, not even the hospital. He would've totally freaked out but he could barely move without his head spinning. He was trapped with no way out. His surroundings were dark but with his ninja sense of sight he could see that he was in a damp, small, dingy enclosure. It was about the size of his closet, which was tiny since he couldn't afford a bigger apartment. His hands were bound to a bar in the center, with his feet extended as much as possible.

The door opened to the small room. There in the door by Naruto's feet was the dreaded shark man with the sword called "samhedra*sp*". The man walked over and took the ties on his arms and untied them from the pole. With the ropes in hand he tried to drag Naruto out. With the amount of pain he was going through he couldn't even try to fight, so the man just dragged him out of the enclosure.

The light was blinding it was so bright. In a semi circle around the door was all of the surviving members of the Akatsuki. Pain, all seven of them, were up on the balcony on the far wall.

"You have captured the nine tails, I congratulate you, but why is he conscious?" the leader pain said in his royal "I'm better than you" tone

"Sir he was unconscious when he was captured, and now he is incapable of free movement" Kisame said while bowing to the balcony.

"Good, now bring him to the extractor." He answered and then turned and walked away with the others following him.

Dragging Naruto to the next room, he strapped him to the table under the gigantic ox statue with way to many limbs and eyes.

'Did they do something to me? Why can't I move? I need to get away, I'll die if I don't and the village……….. I need to gain the title hokage so people will start respecting me…..I need to fight!!!!!!!!!!!' those were the thoughts that were flooding through his mind at the time. He started struggling to bring up enough chakra to break the ropes but the chakra wouldn't come. He called on the fox but it was like he wasn't there. He was scared, not like scary movie scared, but like there's a ninja holding a knife to your throat and he's not afraid to use it scared.

"Ha! Weakling you'll never be able to fight your way out. Now everyone join hands and focus your energy through the others to reach me. You've done this before don't mess it up!" Pain stated.

The room started to glow with the ox's eyes being the focal point. Naruto was starting to panic. In five more seconds he probably would be fried. He opened his eyes in the heat of the moment and something flashed in the corner of his eye. It was a blue light while the other lights were a golden brown. Chakra…………

A/n: Dead end! Muahaha I know you don't deserve it but I couldn't help myself…sorry...


	5. Blue light

A/n: I hope you review I need feed back!!!!!!! I really do…….please……? I give you a cookie if you review!!!!!!!!!!!!! (when I refer to pain I mean leader pain not nagato but the heaven version)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did….

_In five more seconds he probably would be fried. He opened his eyes in the heat of the moment and something flashed in the corner _of_ his eye. It was a blue light while the other lights were a golden brown. Chakra…………_

It was chakra no doubt about it. It was coming closer. It looked like rasengan from what Naruto could see. Maybe it was one of those "your life flashes before your eyes" moments. The only other person who had mastered the rasengan was Jaraiya, and he was dead. Pain, pain had killed him. He was Naruto's closest friend until he died. He had lived with Jaraiya for three years and in those three years he had grown close to the perverted, old sage.

The chakra turned towards pain. It was as if it was real when the chakra suddenly disappeared. It was like turning a light bulb off, it was so sudden. The ox seemed to be fully charged now that about two minutes had past. Naruto stopped looking for the light and focused on trying to survive what was about to happen. The ox lit up with an even brighter light then all of the eyes turned cross-eyed. All the eyes then focused on Naruto as a ball of the golden light formed in each pupil. Naruto was now fighting more than ever now that the hangoverish feeling was gone.

The ropes were starting to break when he saw the blue light. It was right behind Pain and Kisame who was to his right. It started flickering as the beam from the ox got closer to Naruto. It was a pretty light, baby blue like Naruto's eyes. It was the kind of light you could get lost in…it sucked your soul into it…..

Naruto started to relax. He slowly stopped fighting and he just laid on the cold, rocky surface. Two seconds to live….the blue light moved from behind pain instantly to the wooden ox. It slyly slipped inside….one second till death… Naruto was unconsciously counting away his life. The blue light shone through the thin wood cover of the ox. It was moving towards the point at the beginning of the ray of light. The ropes around Naruto started to fry off from the heat of the ray. The beam almost touched Naruto's face when it flickered and disappeared.

Naruto could now get rid of the remaining ropes and stand up. Instantly everyone else in the room was circled around him, blocking every way out.

"How could this happen?!" Pein roared. He was on a rock ledge looking down now. "Get him!!!!" he ordered

The chaos had begun. Everyone was now trying to catch Naruto but like in the cartoons they were taking each other out and were failing miserably. Naruto was jumping around nimbly like a mouse trying to dodge knives in a gourmet kitchen. He almost was to the door. Just three more feet……that's it! Almost there!

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. NERD!

**An: I really need people to review if you read even if it is flames!!!!! I need constructive criticism!!!!!!!! Even if its not constructive its welcome!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. Period.**

_The chaos had begun. Everyone was now trying to catch Naruto but like in the cartoons they were taking each other out and were failing miserably. Naruto was jumping around nimbly like a mouse trying to dodge knives in a gourmet kitchen. He almost was to the door. Just three more feet……that's it! Almost there!_

He was only three feet away, trying to dodge the incoming missiles. The kunai and shuriken were off target by a lot, but the table legs and rocks flying around the room were strangely accurate. He was only about a foot away when a stray, streaked headband flew and tripped him up. He scrambled to his feet. Now they were closer, more angered, and now more organized. He made it out of the room with the Akatsuki hot on his heels.

One left then a right, run about a hundred feet, then run into…. a brick wall. Wait! That wasn't supposed to be there! The hero was supposed to make it out, and away from the enemy! He staggered backwards then looked around. There was a hidden hole in the wall big enough for a small dog. He could do it! He transformed into a little yellow-orange fox with blue tipped ears and paws. He snuck into the hole and into the room behind it.

When the Akatsuki caught up with him, Itachi saw a small orange thing disappear to what looked like the right. Since they couldn't stop they all one by one ran into the brick wall. When they managed to untangle themselves from the mess on the floor they were pissed. I mean pissed like a bear in hibernation being woken up.

Naruto was now in the room behind the hole. He looked around to see that it wasn't a shabby room. It was actually quite nice. There were long rows of desks all with a thick stack of papers on them. There were lamps on each one as to conserve energy. There was only one lamp on and in the desk it was on was a teenage boy. He was about Naruto's age but was skinnier and was wearing glasses. He had short, light brown hair, and it looked like it had been brushed carefully and gelled into place to perfectly frame his face. Even with his hair in order he looked like a little nerd. His nose was buried in the papers around him.

He looked absorbed into his work but that was the exact opposite. He was quite aware of Naruto's presence and was carefully monitoring him for his next actions. Naruto started to walk towards him with no harm meant but it seemed that the boy took his actions as an attack. The boy jumped up and pulled a kunai from within the desk.

Naruto was totally taken aback. Shouldn't someone only attack if provoked? Maybe….no this scrawny boy wouldn't wave been ordered to attack Naruto. He could've? While Naruto was absorbed in thought (as no ninja in a foreign territory should) the boy made his move. He jumped up and slashed in a wide ark. Naruto noticed just as it was going to hit

**An: I have an addiction with cliffhangers!!!!! Will his attack hit mark or will Naruto somehow miraculously survive???!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?**


End file.
